


The Thing They Didn't Talk About

by BigMack42



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMack42/pseuds/BigMack42
Summary: Missing scenes, mostly from Asami's point of view. How the relationship developed to more than friends between Korra and Asami.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around Book 3, episodes 1 and 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place around Book 3, episodes 1 and 2. Traveling on the airship through the Earth Kingdom.

It became “The Thing They Didn’t Talk About.”

It started out innocently enough. Asami was so happy that her and Korra were friends. Finally! Really friends. Asami was teaching Korra to drive and they had talked – aired out all the past awkwardness in their love triangle with Mako. They decided it wasn’t going to come between them. Asami was elated. Korra had said she never had a girlfriend before, and truth be told, the same was true of Asami.

So when Korra was kicked out of Republic City, the plan had emerged. They were all to journey and find more air benders. Asami provided a state-of-the-art airship for the journey, which everyone was grateful for. She was just glad to feel useful amongst all the benders. She was contributing to the cause in a meaningful way. She may not have been able to help much in other ways, she thought, but she could transport them, at least.

The first night on the airship was when it started.

Bumi relieved Asami at the helm, and after a quick dinner, Asami went to find Korra. On a whim, she decided to grab a bottle of sake to take with her. She knew it had been a long few days for her, so she could only imagine that Korra would want some as well.

Asami knocked, and a faint “come in” greeted her.

“Hey, I’m glad you’re still awake. I brought some sake. Thought you might want to hang out for a bit?” Asami asked, as she entered Korra’s cabin.

Korra was sprawled out on her bed, her blue eyes glazed over, but she wasn’t able to sleep yet. “Yeah, that sounds nice. Thank you.” She said, sitting up slowly and making room for Asami to sit down.

“Great. This sake is supposed to be warmed, if you want to…” Asami trailed off, gesturing for Korra to heat the bottle.

“Oh, yup, can do!” Korra lit a small flame with her hand and warmed the sake.

“Perfect, thank you.” Asami said. She poured them each a cup, handed one to Korra, and indicated they should clink their glasses together. “Kanpai,” Asami said and Korra followed suit.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both sipping their drinks. So much for not being awkward anymore, thought Asami. But Korra finally broke the silence.

“This is nice. I’ve never had this before.” Korra admitted, with a half smirk on her face and a look Asami couldn’t quite decipher. Bashful?

“Oh, this is and fire whiskey are what I was raised on,” Asami says. “But, you know how I was raised, only the best…” Asami trails off again. With the implied mention of her father, she felt even more awkward. Korra, however, either didn’t notice this or just ploughed right through.

“We had fire whiskey, mostly. Sometimes we would get shipments of other things, mostly vodka. But most of the Southern Water Tribe members prefer the fire whiskey.”

“Interesting. Isn’t there a drink the Southern Water Tribe makes themselves?”

“Not really. We would ferment some of the things that were imported, but we really couldn’t afford to most of the time. Plus, there isn’t anything native to us to ferment, not in enough quantity anyway. Except seaweed. Ugh. And believe me, people have tried to make fermented seaweed drinkable.” Korra said with disgust.

Asami laughed at this. “No way, that sounds disgusting.”

“Oh, it is. Believe me. I was told about this one time that Sokka…” Korra started in on a story about Katara’s brother, Sokka, and how he had made himself sick on his own fermented seaweed drink. Asami was cracking up. After this, the conversation flowed easily between the two. Asami sighed inwardly and though, finally, this is what I wanted, laughing and talking, being friends Taking our minds off the serious situations. They swapped stories of growing up, little glimpses into what life was like for both of them. Asami knew Korra had been sheltered, growing up in the White Lotus compound, but it started to hit her just how much. Asami was sheltered too, but she at least went to school and had some friends, even if she was never close to them.

After a while, and several refills of their glasses, the subject that is a common thread for most teenagers came up: relationships.

“So wait, Mako was the only boyfriend you’ve had?” Asami couldn’t believe it. Korra has so much going for her, even besides being the Avatar, surely she could have had her pick of the tribe? Thought Asami.

“Yeah,” Korra admitted. There was that bashful look again, as Korra looked away from Asami. “I mean, there was a boy from the village I liked when I was eleven.”

“What happened with that?” Asami asked, curiously.

“Well, he was my first kiss. He was new in town, son of a fisherman I think. We met at the market one weekend, and we hit it off. We had a great few weekends together. We would spend the day together, doing normal kid things, and then we would go behind one of the fishing huts and make out for a while.” Korra sighed as she remembered. It was a half happy, half sad sigh. “And then, one weekend, he wanted nothing to do with me. He had finally found out who I was.”

“And so he stopped seeing you? Just because you were the Avatar?”

“Yup. That’s why I never had many friends, let alone boyfriends. There were some boys that would tolerate me, let me hang out with them as ‘one of the guys’ because they had known me since we were all toddlers. But they never really thought of me as friend.” Korra finished, again not looking at Asami.

“I know how that goes…” Asami says quietly.

“What do you mean?” Korra looked up, clearly surprised by this. “I guess I just assumed you were popular.”

“Ha.” Asami let out a dry laugh. “Maybe because of my looks and money. Remember how you had me ‘pegged wrong’ and thought I was a ‘prissy girl?’ Well, there were a lot of people who assumed this as well. It didn’t make me a lot of true friends in school.”

“Oh. Well I’m still glad I had it wrong, I don’t think we would be friends if you were that prissy girl.” Korra said.

“Thanks. But yeah, I had friends. They came over to use the pool, drink out of my dad’s liquor cabinet, you know, typical kid stuff. I went to a private school, so these kids were all rich and used to acting a certain way. They were perfect in front of my dad, so they were allowed over, but we all secretly wanted to rebel against all the rules set on us.”

“Now I can relate to that feeling.” Korra said and smiled.

“I would never call these people friends now, and I don’t think I’ve heard from any since I finished school even. But we had some crazy times, and some of them were definitely my boyfriends here and there. Mako was not my first boyfriend, but he was definitely my most serious.”

“Ha, you can say that again.” And they both did their mock salute that they had started to associate with him and broke into a fit of giggles again.

“So…how many boyfriends did you have? How many boys have you kissed?” Korra didn’t know if this was too personal of a question, but she had told Asami her whole history.

“Well, before Mako, three boyfriends, I think. I’ve kissed more people than that though, maybe a dozen? I can’t remember, none of them really mattered.” Asami admitted.

“People?” Korra asked, confused at the sudden switch of terms.

“Oh, yeah, well…” Asami started awkwardly. “My dad was out of town one weekend, so I had people over for a pool party. I’m not sure how it started, but I did make out with this one girl for a few minutes. We were trying to turn on our boyfriends, or maybe we were trying to get the attention of boys we wanted to be our boyfriend? Like I said, I don’t remember the specifics all that well.”

Asami had never really told anyone about this incident. Everyone at school knew it happened of course and she wasn’t ashamed. Still, she waited nervously for the sheltered girl to react. After a moment or two of a puzzled look on her face, Korra finally spoke. “So wait, you did it for a boy? You didn’t do it because you wanted to?”

“Yes, that is true.” Asami admitted, and was thankful that Korra wasn’t ostracizing her for this admission. “That is how it started. But I actually liked it. It was nice, she was a good kisser.”

“Oh ok good. It seems really silly to kiss someone for to make someone else feel good. Isn’t kissing supposed to be about you and the person you’re kissing?” Korra said in response. Asami didn’t know how to process this. It made perfect sense. And it made her admire Korra more. That she was concerned about her well-being and happiness, and couldn’t care less about any of the other circumstances.

“No, you’re right. I was, fifteen, I think? I didn’t think about it that way at the time.” Asami says.

A silence stretched between them once more. Korra again, broke this silence. “So…” she started nervously. Asami nodded encouragingly, but stayed silent. “Have you ever…yah know…had sex?” Korra finally gets out.

“Oh.” This was not what Asami was expecting. What was I expecting her to ask? She thought to herself. “Yes.” She answered. “With two of my boyfriends before Mako. And with Mako.” She says the last part quieter. 

“Oh.” Korra says. And looks away from Asami.

Asami is afraid she said something wrong. She knows she shouldn’t but she can’t help but ask the question at this point: “So did you and Mako have sex?”

Korra, still looking down, says “Nope.” 

Asami waited patiently again, knowing that Korra would probably divulge more information without prompting. Asami was correct with this, Korra continued, “It’s not like I didn’t want to. And we did other things.” At this, a memory Asami had tried to suppress of Korra and Mako in the next room at Air Temple Island, making noises while Asami was trying to sleep. She had eventually given up sleep and went to have some tea. Thankfully, all was quiet when Asami returned to her room later.

Asami was pulled out of her reverie by Korra’s continued explanation. “We almost did once. Tenzin almost walked in on us, but we were able to hide him in time. It was a close call though. After that, he would barely touch me in public, and he wouldn’t come to my dorm unless he knew Tenzin was fast asleep. But, to be honest, we were already on the outs before that. I think we were going to have sex because it was what you do after you’ve been together. But it was for the best, I think we broke up a week or two later.”

“The first time or the second time?” Asami couldn’t stop herself from asking.

Korra snorted. “The first time. Oh, that’s right, I tried to get him to do it when I had lost my memory, on the way to the South Pole, and he flat out refused. That rejection makes a lot more sense now.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation, you’re not missing a lot.”

“Really?”

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s fun and everything. But, teenage guys, um, they don’t last very long. And depending on the guy, sometimes they just care about themselves.”

“What?” Korra looked shocked and confused at this statement. Asami wasn’t sure where to start, she knew Korra was sheltered, but she had no idea how much the Avatar knew about how things worked.

“Well, boys get better at it with time. I couldn’t really believe it either, but some of the girls a few grades ahead of me came back from university during a break and told some of us girls how much better older men were in bed. They can go a longer time and most of them know that sex is about both people finishing, even if they are bad at it.”

Korra still just started at Asami, not quite believing it. So Asami continued. “Well, my first boyfriend, we only did it once. It last all of 30 seconds and I didn’t even really know it had happened. Then he passed out.” Asami chuckled at the memory, but this made Korra laugh hard, so Asami laughed harder. “Yeah, it was pretty terrible. He definitely just wanted me for my money and looks. When he woke up and didn’t even try to pleasure me, I dumped him. My second boyfriend was a lot better. He wasn’t the smartest or best looking, but he was a decent enough guy. We just never really clicked. He at least tried to make the sex last. He got to where he could go about five minutes eventually, and he was usually able to make me finish. I rewarded him for good effort sometimes though,” Asami said, with a slight blush. Again, Korra found this all hilarious, which Asami had to admit, it was this many years later. “My third boyfriend was a little older, so he was better at things. But that was all we had in common. I found out he was cheating on me, I was actually the other woman, and his real girlfriend told me so.”

“Oh, that is awful. Did you punch her? Better yet, did you punch him?” Korra asked.

It was Asami’s turn to snort. “No, not everything can be solved with a fist, Korra. I just told her, fine he’s all yours and I walked away. I guess I used him for sex as much as he used me, so I wasn’t really attached to him.”

Another beat of silence passed. Korra found her voice, “And Mako?”

Asami hesitated, not wanting to make Korra feel any worse, and not wanting to ruin any friendship they may still have with the guy. “He was decent. He was probably the best in bed only because I cared about him the most.”

“Sorry.” Korra whispered.

“Hey, we are past that. We are just two friends talking. Like I said, he was decent. He was attentive and sweet, but he was always just so…” Asami couldn’t think of the right word.

“Gentle?” Korra offers.

“Yes! That is exactly it. Like I was made of glass or something.” Asami exclaims.

“Mmmhmm. Same thing with me. I always thought he was scared because I was the Avatar, because that is what most boys had always thought. But I guess that might just be the way he treats women?” Korra ponders. “I don’t want things rough all the time, but come on, look at me, he was not going to break me or anything.”

Asami laughs harder. “Exactly. I just wanted him to take a little control and not have to be told every step. But I guess it is better than the alternative.”

“True.” Korra agreed with her on this.

They spent the rest of the night poking fun at Mako, while trying to come up with women to set him and Bolin up with. The subject eventually moved on to other things, but Asami was glad they confided in each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place around Book 3, episode 2 and after. Traveling in the airship around the Earth Kingdom.

Asami woke up, a little hung over, but otherwise she felt great. She lay there in her bed, blissfully warm and comfortable. She was lying on her side, and strong arms were wrapped around her.

At this sudden realization, Asami’s eyes snap open. She knew at once, she was not in her bed. She was still in Korra’s room. It was Korra’s arms wrapped around her. Asami didn’t remember falling asleep. She looked around the room, and saw the empty sake bottle on the floor. Oh, that would be why. But she remembered most of the night’s conversations. They had went and got snacks at one point and had spent some time trying to throw them in the air and catch them with their mouths. Korra would inevitably use air bending to her advantage. The memory made Asami giggle softly. I guess they fell asleep at some point.

Carefully, Asami extracted herself from Korra’s arms. She didn’t want to, but she also didn’t want Korra to wake up. It was her idea to have the sake, after all, and then she had confessed about kissing a girl in high school and liking it. She didn’t want her friend to think there was anything more than friendship on Asami’s mind. For some reason, she also didn’t want anyone to find her there. She wasn’t sure why on that one. They were friends, and friends could have sleepovers. In a twin bed? She questioned herself, while shaking her head.

Asami didn’t need to worry about any of this though. Korra is a heavy sleeper and did not notice when Asami left. It was still early enough too that no one else was awake. She quickly showered, got some tea, and went to take over the helm again.

She spent the day there in near isolation. She read, drank some tea, took a few breaks to eat something, but mostly just sat in the quiet of the helm with her own thoughts. She wasn’t avoiding Korra. I would be here most of the day anyway, she thought. Asami didn’t know why she felt so weird. But all she could think about was the feeling of Korra’s arms around her when she woke up. Shortly before dinner, they arrived at their first destination, a report of a farmer who could air bend, and these events offered Asami a nice distraction for a while.

They left without the air bender joining them, and they all discussed new strategies for the next day. They were well within the Earth Kingdom now, so the stops would be more frequent the next few days. Bumi took over the first night watch again at the helm, and Asami was able to go back to her room.

She had just changed into a nightgown, and was thinking over which book she wanted to fall asleep with, when there was a knock on her cabin door. “Yes?” Asami said.

The door opened, and Korra entered, “It’s just me.”

“Oh hey. How are you?” Asami asked, blushing at the sight of the girl.

“Ugh. Awful. That all went terribly.” Korra said.

“Yes, yes it did.” Asami admitted. “But, we have a lot more reports of air benders, we will get some recruits, I’m sure of it.” She smiled at Korra, who offered a small one in return.

Korra sat down on Asami’s bed next to her, but then let out a huff of defeat and laid back. The cabins were small, so there was nowhere else to really be in the room besides the bed, but Korra was lying on it now, not sitting. Asami couldn’t remember the last time she felt more awkward. But again, Korra seemed not to notice or had a different way of dealing with awkward situations than Asami did.

“I know. I’m just so disappointed. I really thought this was going to be easier.” Korra says with frustration.

Asami let out a dark chuckle. “Why would you think that?”

“That’s a good point. I don’t know, because I care so much about it? I assumed there would be something on my side to help.”

“There is, Korra. You have all of us.” Asami reminded her gently.

Korra looked at Asami, it was another look she couldn’t decipher. “Thank you.” Korra finally said after a few seconds.

“Of course. Nothing has ever come easily to me, so I understand the frustration.” Asami admitted.

“Really? You seem so natural at everything you do.” Korra looked genuinely surprised at this.

“It’s only because I’ve been working toward the things I do for years. None of it was easy. I was always in the advanced classes, and even then, my dad pushed me further at home. When he was home, he was teaching me. I remember good times with him of course, but we never just, had a fun and pleasant afternoon. Everything had to have purpose. If we were on the racetrack, he was teaching me to drive or testing out the prototypes. If we were at dinner, he would quiz me on everything from my textbooks and more. My self-defense classes were not for fun or exercise, they served a purpose. We were always working. I struggled at all of it. You’re seeing the product of years of hard work and determination.”

Korra was silent for a minute. Then she said, softly, “Wow. I never knew. I mean, I knew I had it tough, but I had breaks, I had leisure time, my parents made sure of some of that. And I guess, if I was being totally honest, that a lot of things do come easily to me. I could bend three of the elements for as long as I can remember. I put in the time to master them, of course, but the action itself came easily.”

The girls were silent once again. There wasn’t much to talk about that hadn’t been said the night before. They were both lost in their own thoughts. Eventually, Asami lay down as well, and Korra moved so there was room for both of them. They talked a little, but they were both still tired from drinking the night before and the days’ events. Before they knew it, they had drifted off to sleep again.

***

Without the addition of alcohol in her system, Asami was at least somewhat prepared for waking up with Korra in her bed that day. She was not prepared for the fact that they would be cuddling again. This time, the girls were facing each other, and both had their arms wrapped around the other. 

Asami watched Korra sleep for a few minutes, not sure how to extract herself as easily. She really is beautiful, Asami thought as she watched Korra. She wanted to kick herself. Why was she thinking that? Why did it bother her? She could think a friend is beautiful. She knew Bolin was good looking, and it didn’t bother her to think this.

She had shut her eyes and fallen asleep again at some point, because the next thing she knew, Korra was gently shaking her awake.

“What?” Asami said, startled.

“I think the sun is up, you probably need to be at the helm, right?” Korra said groggily.

“Oh. Yes. Thank you. You need to wake up too, big day.” Asami said as she sat up. She instantly missed the feeling of Korra against her.

Korra grumbled into the pillow, but sat up too. The girls left the room together without another word. Asami saw Korra walk toward her own cabin, rather than the bathrooms. Asami knew Korra would probably fall back asleep in her own room until they arrived at their destination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place around Book 3, episodes 3-10. Starts in Ba Sing Se, then Zaofu, then the Si Wong Desert.

And so this pattern continued for several days as they travelled the Earth Kingdom. Korra and Asami sought each other out in the evening, and would fall asleep in the same bed. They even started to cuddle before falling asleep. Asami assumed Korra would always want to be the big spoon, but she soon discovered the Avatar actually enjoyed being the little spoon just as much. Asami found out these preferences by paying attention to Korra’s body language, though. They didn’t talk about this new habit of theirs. 

Asami was fine with any of it, as long as she was with Korra. She loved holding and being held by the woman. It gave her an odd feeling she couldn’t define. Asami tried not to dwell on what it all meant. She was content with what was happening and obviously Korra was too. Korra would knock on Asami’s cabin door just as much as the other way around.

When they reached Ba Sing Se, something was different though. Asami wasn’t sure if it was that something about the airship made their behavior ok, or if it was something about the situation in Ba Sing Se and the Earth Queen’s horrible attitude. Although they had many disappointing stops on their journey, it was still exciting while they were going from town to town, looking for air benders. Being in Ba Sing Se was nothing but miserable for everyone.

That first day, they took the airship together to get the tax payment for the Earth Queen. It was a nice time bonding together, even if it wasn’t an enjoyable experience. They got the payment, but that had its own cost. Then Kai went missing, so Bolin and Mako set out to find him. They didn’t return that night. The rest of the group was worried, but they did know Mako and Bolin could take care of themselves if needed. They just hoped the boys had got lost rather than being in any other trouble. Ba Sing Se was huge, after all. 

Regardless of why, Asami and Korra did not seek each other out that evening when it came time to sleep. Asami couldn’t remember the last time she slept so horribly and when she woke she was ashamed of herself for admitting this fact. It had been less than a week that they had been sleeping in the same bed. Have I really grown so attached to her already? But why is that a bad thing? Why shouldn’t I be attached to her? We are friends, after all. Asami could feel deep down that friends didn’t make a habit of spooning every night, but she still didn’t really understand what she was feeling.

Then Lin showed up with the news about Zaheer while they were formulating the plan to rescue the air benders from the Earth Queen’s prison. It was a close call all around, but they managed it. Asami was nervous to turn over her luxury airship to Tenzin and the air benders, but they needed it more. Plus, if some criminal was after Korra, then the armored police airship was probably safer, even though it was far less comfortable.

That night on the new airship, Asami didn’t mind the Spartan accommodations, since Korra had managed to sneak into her cabin at nightfall.

***

Once in Zaofu, they had the same unspoken agreement they had in Ba Sing Se. In Ba Sing Se, though, the group was given an entire guesthouse to themselves, and everyone chose their own rooms within it. Zaofu was different. Su had a large enough house for all of them, and showed them each to their accommodations. Korra, Asami, and Lin each got their own rooms while Bolin and Mako had to share a room, but the brothers were used to this.

All throughout their stay, Korra and Asami would sit next to each during meals. Their arms would brush up against each other accidently, and it made Asami’s heart flutter each time. Asami tried to ignore this, ignore what it might mean.

Again, Asami slept terribly without Korra. The night Zaheer almost captured Korra, she was already awake when she heard Naga growl. Strange, she thought to herself, Naga always sleeps through the night. Next thing Asami knew, she heard Bolin yelling, and she jumped into action immediately as well.

Once they had rescued Korra from Zaheer and his friends, Asami had time to be horrified. I should have been there. But what could you have done? They paralyzed her and Naga; they would have done the same to you. If Pabu hadn’t woken Bolin up…Asami was not going to continue that train of thought. She vowed to herself at that moment that she was not following whatever unspoken rule they had anymore.

She didn’t need to worry, since they didn’t spend another night in Zaofu. Everything happened so quickly after that. Team Avatar was tracking down Aiwei, who they hoped would lead them to Zaheer. Asami caught herself staring at Korra when they were on the stake out at the Misty Palms. Bolin nearly beat her at Pai Sho a few times because of it. Why are you staring at her? You know what she looks like. Concentrate on the game. Oh, poor Bolin, he’s not half bad, I almost feel bad for crushing him. Almost.

The next thing Asami knew, she was holding onto an unconscious Korra and fleeing on Naga. Asami did her best to stay calm; she had to get them to safety. Wake up Korra! I will get us to safety but I need your help! I need you to wake up! Please be ok! She thought while riding Naga. They didn’t get very far before they were captured, not by Zaheer at least, but by the Earth Queen’s soldiers. Asami couldn’t help but feel her entire body burn in shame. She had let Korra down. She couldn’t stand herself in that instant, knowing that she failed to get them to safety. 

Asami was relieved that the Earth Kingdom soldiers took little interest in Naga. Or they were too scared of her. They had to trap her under a rock while they secured the girls, but they let her go rather than hurting her. Asami went willingly, as long as the soldiers didn’t hurt them. She had no idea what was going to happen to them, but knowing the Earth Queen, it was not going to be pleasant.

***

Looking back, Asami remembers their wreck in the desert quite fondly. It was horrible at the time of course, fighting for their lives against the elements and a sandworm. But she had Korra’s trust to get them out of there alive. And that meant the world to Asami. She had no idea how much she had craved that validation from Korra until that moment. It filled her with something she couldn’t define. Pride? Hope? It was only later she realized what the feeling actually was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Book 3, episode 12 and 13. Before, during, and after the fight with Zaheer.

When they got the message that Zaheer had captured the air benders and issued an ultimatum, they started heading to the Northern Air Temple to rescue them. Asami set the helm controls on the airship for the correct course, calculating the best speed for the amount of fuel they had left, and went back to where everyone was formulating rescue plans.

When Korra announced the only plan that would work, to give herself up, Asami felt her heart stop. She felt the bottom drop out of her stomach. She was in disbelief, but knew everything Korra said was true.

That night, she went to Korra’s cabin and entered without even knocking. She lay down next to Korra and held her. Neither girl spoke, tears running down their faces occasionally, catching a few minutes of sleep here and there. They just held each other tight, until it was time to meet Zaheer.

***

Asami watched the fight, but couldn’t do anything. She couldn’t reach Zaheer or Korra to help. She felt powerless, helpless, as she looked on in horror. Chains were still attached to Korra, dangling around like some obscene kite. She had no idea what else Korra had been through before they had reached her. She did not want to imagine that.

Asami had no idea what was going to happen, but she was afraid. She was more afraid than she had ever been in her life. Nothing compared to this fear of losing Korra. Not when the men broke into her house and killed her mother, not when she had to hurt her father to save her friends, and not when her father tried to kill her. None of those moments compared to the fear she felt right now.

Korra was her best friend. They had just started to really get to know each other, truly trust and confide in each other. She couldn’t lose her now. Korra had so much more left in her life. Asami knew vaguely that the Avatar dying at such a young age was probably bad as well, but she didn’t care about that. She knew Korra’s life meant more than that. Korra meant more to her than just being the Avatar.

Asami was grateful that Jinora had an idea to help. Again, all she could do was watch. She hated that she couldn’t help the woman she loved. Asami gasped as she thought this, but no one noticed. It just hit her. It hit her with the force of an avalanche, a tsunami, and the tornado that the air benders were conjuring, all at once. The strange feelings she had been having this whole journey, it all made sense. It was right there and she had been trying to deny it at every turn. I’m in love with Korra. She said it to herself, to test it out. Immediately, she knew it was true.

After what seemed like hours, Korra came crashing into the earth, bringing Zaheer tangled in the chains with her. Lin and Su were able to secure him in earth, but Asami only had eyes for Korra. Almost as soon as the powerful girl slammed into the rocks, she collapsed. Her father ran to her side and held her. Korra’s eyes were still in the Avatar state, meaning her body was still in danger. It was Jinora again that saved the day. Su rushed forward and bent the poison out of Korra’s body.

When Korra’s eyes returned to normal and she spoke to Tonraq, Asami was able to breath again. She hadn’t realized how long she had held her breath. She’s alive was all Asami could think.

It took the group several hours before they left Lahigma’s Peak. As soon as everyone saw that Korra was ok, Lin started barking orders. There was a lot to be done before they could leave safely. It took Asami several moments to realize Lin had spoke to her.

“Sato! Go make sure that airship is in flying condition.” Lin had said. Asami rushed to the airship without another word.

Once Asami was sure they would make it back to Republic City in one piece, she went to find the others. She ran into Lin first.

“I’ve put out an SOS and there is a United Republic ship not too far from here that responded. I let them know we can be air born and get to them within the hour. We need medical attention before anything else. Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi are still in pretty bad shape, and Korra…” Lin didn’t finish her sentence.

“Great. Is everyone on board?” Asami replied.

“Not yet, let’s plan for take-off in ten minutes.” Lin told her. Asami nodded and ran to the helm to set a course.

The United Republic soldiers were wonderful. They had food and water for everyone and their healers went to work immediately on the injured. They even transferred a few soldiers over to join their flight to help guard Zaheer. They had wanted to take custody of the prisoner, but Lin had refused.

As everyone was receiving supplies or treatment, Asami looked around. Su noticed her searching and approached her.

“I can take over the helm once we are ready to depart. Go be with her.” She said warmly. Asami thanked her and ran to find Korra.

The healers were doing everything they could, but they informed Tonraq that her injuries were extensive. That she was lucky to be alive. Asami stood in the corridor outside Korra’s cabin and watched. There was no space for her in the tiny room. If she hadn’t been so worried, it would have been a comical sight. Korra was on the bed and standing next to her were two large bodied soldiers with Tonraq, who already occupied much of the space himself. 

The healer soldiers told Tonraq that she would be stable until the airship reached Republic City. They said that since Kya was doing better, once had rested a bit herself, she could attend to Korra as needed on the way as well. At this, Tonraq thanked them and the soldiers left. Asami was finally able to enter the room.

She sat on the ground next to the bed and took Korra’s hand. 

“She will most likely be unconscious for a while, could be several days even, they weren’t sure.” Tonraq informed her. Asami couldn’t find words, so she nodded. There were silent tears streaking down her face.

Several minutes of silence passed between them. “She’s a strong girl.” Tonraq said eventually.

“Yes. Yes she is.” Asami finally replied, her voice cracking.

Tonraq put a hand on Asami’s shoulder in a reassuring way. “She will make it through this.”

Again, all Asami could do was nod.

“I’m going to go eat something and get some rest. Are you staying here for a while?” Tonraq asked her.

“Yes.” Asami said quietly.

“Ok. I’ll come and relieve you in a little while. Come get me if she does wake up.” He said while leaving.

Once he left, Asami got up and got into the bed with Korra. She held her close, letting Korra be the little spoon, and stroked her hair. How long she held her, Asami wasn’t sure. She dozed off here and there, but the girl in her arms never woke.

Tonraq came back after a while and surveyed the situation. He sat on the floor next to the bed in the tiny cabin. He didn’t speak right away, and Asami still wasn’t sure of how much time had passed.

“I assume you’re not going to take a break?” Tonraq asked her. Asami still wasn’t speaking very well, so she merely grunted. Tonraq seemed to interpret this correctly, though.

“We at least need to turn her so she doesn’t get bed sores. That goes for you too.” He added with a weak smile.

Asami sighed and got up so Tonraq could rearrange his daughter. “There. You can get back to it.” At that, Asami climbed back into bed to hold Korra. They sat there again silently for a few minutes, both lost in thought.

“Did Korra ever tell you about the White Lotus visiting our house to verify our claim that she was the Avatar?” Tonraq asked after a while.

“No.” Asami said, her voice cracked from disuse.

“They show up at the door in the middle of the night. They needed absolute proof, of course, before they could announce to the world. They have their ways to tell, but they didn’t need any of those. We hadn’t told them yet of the proof we had, we just told them she was it. Well, our Korra was always special. She could bend three elements by the time she was walking. I’ve never heard of another Avatar doing that. Most Avatars aren’t told until they are sixteen and they have no idea of their identity prior to that. So Senna calls Korra into the living room. She knocks the wall down and there she is: this five year old, with a little potbelly hanging out of her shirt. And she says to them ‘I’m the Avatar! You gotta deal with it!’ And then blasts fire, water, and earth at them. I will never forget the look on their faces.” He was laughing so hard he was in tears by this point. 

Asami couldn’t help but laugh too. It was hard to do in such a state of sadness, and the sound was foreign to her. It was such a strange thought after all, Korra as a child, but somehow the story didn’t surprise her at all. Tonraq told Asami several more stories of Korra’s childhood. Each one fit perfectly with the girl she knew and loved. The stories comforted Asami somehow, hearing of happier times than they were in.

They sat in silence for a while longer, both falling asleep occasionally. Eventually, Tonraq got up and left the cabin. When he came back, he had food and water for Asami, and forced her to sit up take them. She didn’t realize how hungry she was until she was eating.

“Listen, I know you want to be here, but we have another day left at least, and you should go freshen up a bit, get some real sleep, see the sunlight?” He told her in a playful manner, but she knew that he would get stern if she refused again. “I promise to find you if she wakes up. I won’t leave her side.”

“Ok.” Asami agreed. “Thank you, Tonraq.”

Asami left the cabin, but had no intention of sleeping. She did shower, found some clean clothes, and then went to make herself a cup of tea before heading back to Korra’s side. When she reached the kitchen, she found Su.

“How are the others?” Asami asked her.

“Much better. The healers cleaned them up well. They are very tired, but they will be fine. Kya said she should be able to check on Korra soon. How is she doing?” Su told her.

“She’s unconscious. The healers said she probably would be for at least a few days.”

“She’s strong. I don’t know how she fought with that poison in her, let alone that much of it.” Su shuddered as she said these words. Asami choked back tears at this statement. Su seemed to realize her words were not very tactful, so she changed the subject. “We will need to stop and refuel soon, but we should be back to Republic City in about another day. We have everything under control though, you can go back to her.”

“Thank you.” Asami said and made to go. Before she did, Su pulled her into a hug. It had been so long since Asami had felt this type of hug, one with a truly maternal feeling behind it. It made her weep openly. Su didn’t say anything of this though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes places during Book 3, episode 13. Getting back to Republic City after the fight with Zaheer.

When Asami made it back to Korra’s cabin, Kya was already there to check on her. Asami stood there with Tonraq in silence while she worked. After a while, Kya let out of low whistle.

“What is it Kya?” Tonraq asked her.

She sighed before she answered. “She’s alive, I don’t know how, but she is. That poison should have killed her. She has extensive damage to her entire body. She can still bend, but she won’t be able to for a while, it will take too much energy. Her body is using everything is has to heal her. I’ve helped it along a bit, and I will keep helping, but she will not be the same for a while.”

“How long?” Asami asked.

“I couldn’t say. Until she wakes up we won’t know the extent of the damage either. I mean, I can feel the extent of the damage, but it’s everywhere. We won’t know the full after affects is what I meant.”

“Thank you, Kya.” Tonraq said to her.

“No problem. Find me if she wakes up or something changes.” With that, she left.

Tonraq turned to Asami. “You were supposed to go get some rest.”

“I can’t.” Asami told him, truthfully.

“You’re just as stubborn as Korra,” he said with a light chuckle. “Alright, if you’re not leaving then I’m going to go get some actual rest. Thank you for being with her.”

“Of course. She’s my best friend.” Asami replied, weakly.

Once Tonraq left, Asami sat down on the bed at Korra’s feet and drank her tea. Once she was finished, she lay back down and was actually able to sleep for several hours.

She was awoken when Korra started muttering in her sleep. She wasn’t waking up still, but was clearly having a nightmare. Asami held her close and stroked her hair. She was relieved when this seemed to settle Korra down. Asami drifted off again after this.

When Asami woke next, she could feel Korra groaning and trying to move. She opened her eyes to find Korra’s looking back at her. Not the same usual brightness that filled them, but Asami thought she had never appreciated the color blue more than in that moment.

“Shhh,” she tried to comfort Korra, “Don’t try to move just yet, you’re injured.” Korra blinked slowly and stopped moving. She breathed deeply and kept trying to focus her eyes.

“Asami.” She finally managed.

“I’m here.” She told Korra.

“What happened?”

“The air benders are ok. Everyone is safe, thanks to you. You took down Zaheer. He’s a prisoner now. Ghazan and Ming Hua are dead. We are headed back to Republic City.” Asami told her.

“Oh. That’s good.” She managed weakly.

“I’m going to go get your father and Kya, I told them I would if you woke up.”

“Don’t leave.” Korra tried to grab Asami’s hand, but she had too much difficulty at the moment.

“I’m not leaving, but I have to tell them you’re awake. Just wait a second for me.” Asami got out of the bed, and went to knock on the next cabin door, not knowing who was in there. To her surprise, it was Opal and Bolin.

Bolin answered the door with his shirt off. “We weren’t doing anything.” He said quickly.

Asami ignored this remark. “Go get Tonraq and Kya. Tell them Korra is awake.”

“On it!” He said. He ran off and Opal followed in his wake.

Asami climbed back on the bed. “I’m back. See? I was barely gone.”

“Good.” Korra told her.

Now that Korra was awake, Asami found she wanted to keep talking to her. “We rendezvoused with a United Forces ship that was near the air temple. They were able to heal everyone and give us supplies. Their healers said it might take several days before you woke, I expected to back before you did honestly. We should be back home in a few more hours though.”

Korra just blinked at her slowly. Every movement cost her a tremendous amount of energy, so she was content to just stare at Asami in silence. Asami was holding her hand and stroking it.

After a few minutes, Kya and Tonraq returned. Korra protested Asami leaving the bed again, but Asami assured her she would be right there. It took a while for Kya to a do a thorough examination, she made Korra sit up and drink some water, and Korra looked like she wanted to collapse again. It was determined that Korra couldn’t move her legs. She as able to use her arms and move most of the rest of her body, even if she was stiff and limited in her movements. Her legs just wouldn’t move and Korra couldn’t really feel much sensation there either. Kya said she thought it would improve, but only time would tell.

They finally reached Republic City and Air Temple Island. Everyone was so glad to be back, even the air benders who were not from there. Everyone was busy: there was mouths to be fed and people needed beds. Not to mention the transport of Zaheer to prison. Lin’s police force met them there to take him, and she went with so she could personally oversee his accommodations.

Tonraq got Korra settled into her room, Asami following close behind. After he lay his daughter down, he turned to Asami and spoke authoritatively for the first time. “You need to take care of yourself now too, Asami. There are plenty of people around who can help care for Korra. You can’t neglect yourself. Do you understand me?” He said to her.

“Yes, sir.” She replied automatically.

“You don’t have to call me sir.”

“It seemed appropriate with how sternly you were speaking.” This got a laugh out of him.

“Point taken. I’m serious though. Go home. Go eat something. We will watch her.”

She nodded and walked over to Korra. She knelt at the bedside to speak to her. “I’ll be back in less than a day. I do have to go take care of a few things, but your dad is here. Is that ok?” She wasn’t sure why she was asking permission.

“Yeah.” Korra responded weakly. Asami could tell even in her injury-induced haze that she was disappointed.

“I promise it won’t be long. Try to get some sleep.”

Asami had no intention of getting sleep herself. She would probably force herself to eat something at some point, but that could wait too. Right now, she was going to her workshop. She had something to create.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place mostly after Book 3, episode 13. Right after they return to Republic City and some after Jinora's ceremony.

When Asami returned to Air Temple Island, she brought with her a brand new wheel chair that she had welded and made that day. She also brought her tools and materials to work on making some things on the island easier for Korra.

She found Tenzin and talked over her plans of outfitting the bathroom with grab bars, making a table she could sit at in her wheel chair, these types of things. He was all for it.

“Whatever she needs,” was his response. So Asami set to work.

After several hours of this, she was fairly satisfied with the modifications she made for Korra. Asami brought the wheelchair to Korra’s room and knocked. Tonraq was there, passed out on the floor, and Korra was awake staring at the ceiling.

“Hi.” Asami said to her.

“Hey.” Korra acknowledged.

She crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed. “Have you eaten anything yet?”

“I tried to eat some porridge. But I threw it up.”

“That’s probably normal.”

They sat in silence for a while. When Korra finally spoke, Asami wasn’t sure if it was directed at her or at the universe. “What now?”

Asami didn’t answer right away. When she did, she simply said, “I don’t know.”

Their eyes finally met. Asami could see the fear, despair, pain, helplessness, and sadness that Korra was feeling. But there was another look behind those emotions. And despite all that was happening, Asami let herself believe for the first time that Korra might feel the same way. Right now wasn’t the time, but that look was all Asami needed to know that she was welcome. That she was wanted, whatever that meant for now.

At this realization, Asami got up, and settled herself at the top of the bed. She sat cross-legged behind Korra and took her head into her lap, and gently stroked her hair. They stayed like that, both eventually falling asleep.

***

The next few days were difficult. Korra was only awake for a little bit at a time, and she was still extremely weak. Pema had made vegetable broth, and Korra was able to keep this down, but still couldn’t eat solid foods.

Kya would come and tend to Korra at least once a day, using her healing to help Korra gain strength. She wasn’t sure what else she could do, but Korra seemed to be able to move a little more with each treatment. She seemed to be able to stay awake for longer stretches of time.

It was the third day back in Republic City when the nightmares started in earnest. Asami woke up because Korra had sat bolt upright, something she could not do very easily, and screamed.

“Korra!” Asami tried. It did nothing to stop her, she kept screaming. She wrapped her arms around the girl, holding her tight to ground her. This seemed to calm her down just enough to stop screaming, but she was still breathing like she ran a mile. “You’re safe. It’s ok. It’s just a dream. You’re ok.”

“I…” Korra tried to say. Asami shushed her. She didn’t need to try and speak, she needed to catch her breath and slow her heart rate.

Tenzin, Kya, Bumi, Tonraq, Mako, and Bolin had all ran to Korra’s room at the sound of Korra’s screams. Asami explained that it was just a nightmare, everything was fine, and they could all go back to bed.

When this pattern continued nightly, sometimes multiple times, they stopped running at the sound of screaming. They knew Asami was with Korra, but they could never rule out a possible attack as the reason for the screams. The others on the island quickly came up with a schedule. One person each night would check when they heard the screams, just to make sure the girls were still safe in their room, and there was nothing more sinister happening other than the nightmares.

Once Korra could sit up easier and was awake for longer periods of time, Asami began making her leave the room. This made things immensely easier for Asami. She could get Korra to the bathroom, help her get dressed for the day, and then put her in the wheelchair. Korra still hated feeling so helpless, but it gave her some semblance of freedom to be in the wheelchair.

After the first few days back, Tenzin took over for Asami for the day so she could have a break. Asami didn’t ever take the break though. She went into the office to assess the situation. They had been bringing her paperwork to work on everyday, but she still had to do some things in person. After a few hours, she went right back to the ferry for Air Temple Island.

They settled into a routine of sorts, depending on Korra’s mood. Most days, Korra was withdrawn. She was past depression and onto a whole new emotion. These were the days that Asami was not sure that Korra heard anything she said. Asami would sit with her outside. A lot of the times she would be working, but just as often she would read to Korra. She figured the silence was probably good, but that it was just as good to break it and have something that Korra could listen to besides her own mind. She had been eating better, still not much, but she could eat some rice or porridge. But on these days, it was hard to get Korra to eat anything at all again.

This level of withdrawn apathy was not the only Korra that Asami dealt with while taking care of her. There were days she was more present, and even though she wasn’t happy, she could carry on a conversation, and would occasionally have a forced laugh at something Meelo or Ikki were doing. There were days Korra couldn’t stop crying. They rarely left the bed on those days; Asami would just hold her until she would sleep some more. There were days that Korra was almost bipolar, or prone to dramatic mood swings. These were some of Asami’s least favorite days, because Korra was unpredictable.

Then there were the days filled with anger. If it were a silent, seething rage, Asami thought it would be easier to deal with. But on these days, Korra was anything but silent or withdrawn. Every object, every word, every thing was set out to make her miserable and she was going to voice her opinion on it.

Asami was thankful that the day of Jinora’s ceremony wasn’t an angry or withdrawn day. Korra still didn’t want to talk to many people, and she couldn’t manage many words when she did, but Asami could tell she was present. It could have gone worse, Asami tells herself.

As they drifted off to sleep that night, Asami held Korra tight. She had held it together all day, had put on a brave face, and Asami knew the girl was exhausted. Under the cover of darkness, Korra cried herself to sleep, while Asami whispered gentle nothings in her ear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Book 3, episode 13. Before Korra leaves for the South Pole.

A few days later, Asami woke up and did not feel very refreshed from sleep. Korra had three separate bouts of nightmares and took quite a while to calm down each time. As soon as it was daybreak, the girls woke up to start the day. They both knew it was pointless to try and go back to sleep. Asami could tell by the way Korra tried to get into the wheelchair unassisted that the girl was angry. 

Oh joy, we haven’t had one of these days in a while, Asami thought, I guess I’m not going to get any work on that report done. But the real trouble started at breakfast.

“This orange is sour. It tastes awful.” Korra scowled at breakfast one morning.

“Here, mine is sweet, we can trade.” Asami offered.

“I don’t need your pity orange.”

“Ok. I can get you a banana. Or an apple.”

“Ugh. No. There’s no point.”

“Well, you have to eat something. If you’re not going to eat any fruit then do you want some porridge?” Asami said calmly.

“I am so sick of porridge.”

“I think there are still some steamed buns.”

Korra considered this. “Fine.”

Asami walked to the kitchen with the unfavorable orange in hand. When she got a steamed bun and had it on a plate, she took a deep breath and let out a long sigh before returning to the other room. They hadn’t yet been awake for an hour and it was already a very long day. She was dreading the fact that Korra would need a bath today as well, since she was in this type of mood. Bath days were much easier when she wasn’t angry.

Asami handed Korra the steamed bun and sat back down to finish her own breakfast. Korra took it and ate small pieces of it in silence. She eventually said in a quiet, gruff voice, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Asami replied, without emotion.

After breakfast, Asami grabbed a cup of tea for herself and wheeled Korra outside to spend a few hours in the sunshine. It was a very nice day. Not too hot, but with a slight breeze. There were a lot of ships in the bay that day, so there might be some interesting scenery while they sat. Asami had a good book under her arm that she was going to read, whether it was aloud to Korra or not remained to be seen.

“It’s too bright. Can we go back inside?” Korra demanded before they had even reached the gazebo.

“It will be fine once we are under the gazebo. It’s a very nice day and we both need some fresh air. It’s very stuffy inside.” Asami told her gently. Korra just exhaled in a huff at this, knowing she couldn’t really argue with Asami’s reasoning.

Once they reached the gazebo, Asami read aloud from her book, and Korra didn’t complain during this. After a few hours, it was time for lunch. Korra was still silent during the meal, much to Asami’s relief, and she managed to eat a little without argument. After they were done, Korra asked, “What are you going to make me do now?”

It took everything Asami had not to groan at this comment. “I thought we might go find Naga for a little bit. Maybe play fetch with her. We haven’t had a good playtime with her in a few days.” Asami was really thinking about the fact that Naga could usually make Korra feel better when nothing else would.

Korra considered this proposal for a few minutes. “Fine.” She relented.

So they went to the sky bison stables where Naga usually slept and spent portions of her day. She was so excited to see Korra, she almost toppled over the wheelchair. Korra managed a small chuckle and a half smile as Naga licked her face all over. They passed the afternoon well enough, Korra and Asami taking turns throwing the ball Naga, who seemed to never tire of this game. When they left to go back inside for dinner, Asami was hopeful that Korra’s mood had turned around enough that the bath afterward wouldn’t be miserable.

Asami could not have been more wrong. As soon as they left Naga, the dark cloud fell on Korra again. Dinner was nearly as bad as breakfast. She poked at her cabbage rolls grumpily, eating only a few bites before proclaiming they were too mushy. Asami didn’t even ask what she wanted instead. She just took the plate without a word, went into the kitchen, and got Korra a bowl of rice instead. Thankfully, she ate most of this, with few complaints, and Asami was able to finish her own meal.

She wheeled Korra to the bathroom. Before they could even cross the threshold, Korra said, “No.”

“This isn’t up for debate. You knew you needed a bath today. Any longer and you’ll smell like a sky bison.” Asami said without raising her voice, but with a stern tone all the same.

Korra groaned. “I don’t care. I don’t want to.”

“Korra, you love the water. You’re a water bender for spirits sake.”

“That’s not the point.”

“Then what is the point?”

This stumped her. Asami took advantage of the lull in the argument to wheel her into the bathroom and started getting the tub ready. Once it was full enough and a good temperature, she turned back to Korra.

“Pleeeeease don’t make me.”

“Korra…” Asami started in a gentle tone.

“I hate this. I hate taking a bath without being able to bend well. I feel so weak and I hate myself for it.” She admitted.

“I’ve never been able to bend in a bath, do you think I’m weak?”

This stopped Korra. “No.” She admitted after a few moments. “But I hate not being able to do things for myself. And sitting in that tub and you taking care of me is just another reminder of that.”

“Do you want someone else to come help you bathe?”

“No. You having to deal with me is bad enough.” At this, Korra let Asami help her get undressed and ease her into the tub.

Asami could see the water instantly relax Korra. No matter what she said, the Avatar loved her born element. The lack of resistance must have made moving a little easier too. After a while, Asami went to wash Korra’s hair, as is their normal ritual, but Korra stopped her. “I can do it.”

“Fine.” Asami said. So she just sat there in silence while Korra relaxed and washed.

“Why are you here?” Korra asked after a while.

“So that I can help you out when you’re done?” Asami said it as a question, because she wasn’t sure what Korra meant by her question.

“No, I mean why are you helping me? Why are you always here? You have better things to do.” Korra explained.

Because I love you and I would do anything for you and I know that you’re recovering and not in control of your emotions, Asami thought to herself. Asami knew the anger wasn’t directed at her, for now at least. Korra was mad at herself.

“Because you’re my best friend and I want to help you. I’m here because I want to be.” Asami actually said.

“You don’t have to be here. You don’t need to be burdened by me. I know that’s all I am. You can go and live your life. I don’t need your pity or sense of obligation to the Avatar.” Korra was yelling now, and Asami didn’t know why it had escalated so quickly. Asami’s patience was wearing at thing at these remarks.

“I don’t pity you and I don’t give a damn that you’re the Avatar. I’m going to say this again. I want to be here, Korra. If the roles were reversed, can you say you wouldn’t do the same for me?”

“Well of course I would!”

“So then why are you questioning me?”

“Because, you’re Asami! You’re amazing and wonderful and good and you would deserve the help!”

“Can you not even imagine that I think those things about you? That I have that view of you?” This made Korra pause, and Asami continued. “Is that what this is about? That you don’t think you deserve the help?”

Korra had no answer for her.

Asami was angry with her, but felt like she understood a little better where Korra’s rage was coming from. When it was time for bed and she had seen no signs that Korra’s mood had changed, Asami made to leave and sleep in her own room next door for the first time in ages. But Korra grabbed her wrist gently and said in a soft voice, “Please stay.” It was the nicest Korra has been all day, and Asami melted at the words.

“Ok.” She agreed.

Once they were cuddled up together, Korra whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Asami replied, “I know. I understand.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Book 3, episode 13. Before Korra leaves for the South Pole.

The next day was a withdrawn day. She knew part of it was exhaustion from all the emotion, but there was probably embarrassment as well. Asami would push Korra around the island and talk to her. She read part of a book to Korra. She had Korra watch as her and Jinora played a game of Pai Sho. Asami was teaching Jinora all she knew, and the girl learned surprisingly fast. Asami couldn’t get Korra to eat too much that day, but she took small bites of everything given to her.

The next few days were the same. Then it was another day of crying. Then there were more days of vacant stares. Followed by another day of anger. It went on like this for a few more weeks. And then everything changed.

Tonraq pulled Asami aside after breakfast one day. “I want to thank you for taking such good care of Korra these past few weeks. I know it hasn’t been easy. But I know my daughter and I know she has been happier and more cooperative with you taking care of her than she would have been with anyone else.”

“It’s not a problem. She’s my best friend. I’m just glad she’s alive.” Asami said, with a hint of a blush.

“The healers here don’t have anything else they can do for her. And you should know better than anyone else by now, she’s not making any progress.” Tonraq said.

“I know,” Asami admits to him.

“I have been gone for too long from the tribe. It was worth it of course, I’d do anything for my daughter and I’d do anything to keep the world safe from those like Zaheer. But Senna and I are going back home in a few days,” he hesitates slightly before continuing. “We need to take Korra with us. We think it will be good for her. Plus, if anyone can help her body heal, it’s Katara. And she’s too old to travel anymore.”

Asami couldn’t fault this logic. But something about this conversation was troublesome to her. “Why are you telling me this? Shouldn’t you be talking to Korra about this?”

“Yes. But,” again he hesitates, “with her mental state being so fragile, Senna and I don’t know what to expect on any given day. We have no idea if she will agree or not. We don’t know how she will react to this discussion. But this is what needs to happen for her own good. I need you to help us talk to her. I need us to be on the same page. She trusts you, Asami.”

This didn’t sit right with her either. Korra did trust her, but something about this conversation made her feel like she was conspiring against Korra. Still, she couldn’t find any real problem with his request, as it was in Korra’s best interest. She felt as if a lead weight had been dropped into her stomach at the thought of Korra leaving, though.

“Of course, I’ll help. Anything for Korra,” Asami agrees.

After this, they took Korra out to the gazebo for some fresh air. She was having a decent day, not completely withdrawn, but not too conversational either. It was one of the better days if they were to have her seriously consider this proposal.

“Korra, your mother and I are going to go back home in a few days. We want you to come with us. We think you need to see Katara and have her help you heal.” Tonraq says without preamble.

Korra says nothing and stares out at the water, lost in thought.

After a few minutes of silence, Tonraq asks, “What do you think, Korra?”

“Oh. About what?” She says, apparently she hadn’t been listening.

“Coming back home with your mother and I for a little bit.”

“Oh,” is all she says. The three of them sit for a few more minutes.

“Whatever you think is best,” Korra says eventually, in a hollow voice.

“That settles it then. I think this will be really good for you, Korra.” He puts a hand on her shoulder. “Listen, I’ve got to make the preparations and let everyone know. I’m thinking we leave day after next. Does that sound ok?”

She nods in response. “Ok, great. I’ll see you all at dinner. I love you, Korra.” Tonraq says and gives her a kiss to her temple.

“Love you,” she manages feebly.

Asami and Korra sit at the gazebo for most of the morning, both lost in thought. Asami isn’t sure what to do or say. This is the first time she has felt uncomfortable around Korra for quite a while. She wants to reach out and hold her, comfort her, but that’s something they only do at night. She’s being selfish, she knows, but Asami doesn’t want to see her leave. She can’t bear the thought of parting from Korra.

“I can come with you. I mean, if you want me to.” Asami offers nervously. Why am I nervous asking that? Asami thinks, but answers herself, because you’re afraid she will say no. And even more afraid that she’ll say yes.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that,” Korra said eventually.

“You’re not asking. I’m offering.”

“Still.”

“I’m still offering.”

“You’ve got your company, and a life here. I can’t take you away from that.”

It’s not a life without you in it. “It’ll be fine. I’ve hired great people that can look after things for a few weeks. It’s no trouble, really.”

They sit in silence a few more minutes.

“It would be nice, but I’ve already put you through enough,” Korra tells her.

“I’m here because I want to be, Korra. We’ve been through this.”

“But this is different. You wouldn’t be just a ferry ride away from everything. You’d be stuck on the other side of the world, away from everyone and everything. I’ll have plenty of people to take care of me.”

“You think that I’m here just to take care of you? I’m here because you’re my friend. My best friend. Anyone could be taking care of you right now. But they’re not. I’m here because I care about you.” Because I love you, Asami thinks to herself.

“I don’t want to be your burden anymore.” Korra says after a while.

“You think that’s all you are to me? You think I view you as a burden?” When Korra doesn’t say anything, Asami continues, “I don’t care that you can’t walk, I don’t care that you have night terrors, I don’t care when you’re angry one minute, sobbing the next, and then catatonic for days. But this. I can’t keep having this conversation with you. I don’t know what I have to do to convince you that you’re worth it to me. I don’t know what I have to do to show you. You are far from a burden to me, Avatar.” 

Asami used the title on purpose, and it made Korra wince slightly. Asami didn’t care. She was done with this circular conversation. She had put herself out there and been rejected. She said ‘it would be nice,’ a voice in her head says. Yes, but everything else she said made it clear that she’s sick of you, that she doesn’t want you around. At this thought, Asami gets up and walks away, leaving Korra on the gazebo alone.

When she gets back up to the building, she tells Tenzin that she needs a break and that Korra is down at the gazebo. He sends Jinora to spend some time with Korra instead. Asami hops into her speedboat (she had been sick of depending on the ferry and opted for her own vehicle instead) and leaves the island, unsure of her destination.

She had got into her Satomobile near the docks and was back at her estate before she knew what had happened. Mako and Bolin’s family were staying there now, and so she hardly had returned in the last few weeks. She was glad they could use it, as she still didn’t like being there much. 

Instead of going inside, Asami went to the garage. She decided that one of the Satomobiles there needed a few repairs and upgrades. She threw on her cover alls and got to work, ready to forget about life for a few hours.

As the sun started to set, she figured she needs to get back to Air Temple Island, but she can’t manage to make herself do so. She knows her time left with Korra is limited and so part of her wants to make the most of every second. The other part of her, the one with her pride, wants to stay away. Korra made it perfectly clear how she views her help. Asami felt replaceable and unwanted. 

She saw Korra for her true self, with all of her insecurities and flaws, and not just as the almighty Avatar. These things made her love Korra even more. Asami realized then that it was Korra’s pride that stopped her from letting Asami go with her. Korra needed to be self-sufficient. It was part of her sense of self worth, her core being. The fact that she had let Asami in, and see her at her most vulnerable, was so hard for Korra. But she had done it. She wasn’t letting anyone else in, Tonraq had said so himself. A new wave of affection for the girl hit Asami hard. She broke down in tears in the garage, once the Satomobile engine was put back together, shiny and new.

When she arrived back to the island, she knocked on Korra’s door before sliding it open. She stood in the doorway though, not daring enter further yet.

“Hey,” Korra said. She was sitting up against the pillows.

“Hey yourself,” Asami said in a playful manner.

“Do you want to come in?” Korra asked tentatively.

Asami sighed with relief. She walked in and sat on the bed next to Korra. The girl took Asami’s hand and gently stroked her thumb with her own.

“Listen,” Asami began.

“No, you listen. I know I can’t control much of myself right now. So I need to say this while my mind will still let me, because I don’t know what I’ll be like even five minutes from now, even. I wish more than anything you could come with me. You’ve already helped me more than you know. But I have to go alone now. I can’t describe to you why I feel that way. There is a strong instinct telling me it has to be this way. But it has nothing to do with you. You’ve been amazing and given me more than I deserve. I don’t know how to thank you enough. For everything. And mostly for being my friend and seeing me as Korra first, Avatar second.” Korra says this hurriedly, like if she doesn’t say it fast enough she might not get to say it all.

“You don’t ever have to thank me for that.” Asami says gently, pulling Korra into and embrace, and stroking her hair. “But you can thank me by getting better, and coming back soon.”

Korra doesn’t say anything so Asami continues. “As for the rest of what you said, thank you for being honest with me, while you can. I realized a lot of what you said about an hour before I came back. But I know it wasn’t easy to say, so thank you. And I’m sorry for storming out. But please, if you change your mind before you leave, all you have to do is say so, I’ll be there in a heartbeat.”

They held each other and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Korra’s last day and night passed by uneventfully. They had a big dinner to say goodbye, with all of Korra’s favorites. She was in good spirits, even if she didn’t talk much. Asami considered telling her how she felt, but knew it wasn’t the time still. She knew Korra was dealing with too much emotionally and physically. She couldn’t add her own feelings on top of it all. It would be selfish. Asami didn’t want to think about tomorrow, though. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do for the few weeks Korra was going to be gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before Book 4, episode 1. While Korra is gone.

Asami had a routine. On the weekdays, she would wake up, hit the gym, shower, go to work, try to eat at least a little something for each meal, eventually go back to her apartment (she had a penthouse above her office now), write Korra a letter, and try to go to sleep. Do it all again.

On the weekends, she would visit Air Temple Island. She loved spending time there. It felt more like home than any place she could remember. But the real reason she started going there was because she felt closer to Korra there. She slept in Korra’s room, she had to refrain from referring to it as their room. It was silly, she had her own room right next door, but it had been ages since she slept in it.

Weeks passed like this, and then months. Asami hadn’t received a single letter from her friend and neither had anyone else. Tenzin kept her up to date every weekend. Asami wouldn’t even have to ask anymore when she would arrive on the island. He hadn’t heard from her directly either, but her parents and Katara kept him informed.

Asami was so happy to hear about the progress she was making. She could move her legs. Then she could take a step. Then she could walk! Not well, but it was progress. Asami’s heart leapt at each new piece of information.

Tenzin assured Asami that Korra just needed more time. That her injuries were more extensive than any of them had realized. That she was Korra: stubborn and prideful, and didn’t like to admit that she was weak. Asami tried not to worry Tenzin by asking about Korra too much. He had so much on his plate already, like taking care of the new Air Nation, members of which frequently went out to help in the Earth Kingdom. Tenzin also still had plenty of local issues within Republic City to deal with as well. 

But the months turned to a year, and Korra was still gone (and had still sent no letters). Asami found herself falling down even further into a depressive state. She had already thrown herself into her work, but this was on a new level. She would spend days at a time where she didn’t leave her office building, but this habit became even worse. She pushed her emotions away, numbing herself to everyone and everything.

She still tried to sneak off to Air Temple Island on the weekends, but it also became depressing to be there. When she would stay the night, she never slept well. In fact, Asami couldn’t remember the last time she slept well at all. But at the Air Temple, memories of Korra would flood her brain and her heart would feel like it was ripping open. She relished the pain though, because otherwise she felt empty. On these nights, Pema would often sit up with her for a few hours while she cried, or sometimes Jinora.

After a year and half of no Korra in her life is when Asami started a few reckless habits. There were some nights she couldn’t sleep and couldn’t think about anything but Korra. Her eyes had no more tears left to shed. It hurt more than any physical pain she had endured. So on many a sleepless night, Asami drank fire whiskey alone in her penthouse, just so she could forget the heart-wrenching pain for a few hours, and maybe even sleep.

There were other nights that she couldn’t stand being alone. She wanted to feel something, anything, other than pain or emptiness. So she would go to a bar, get drunk, and pick up someone she hoped would make her forget for just a little while. She woke up many mornings in a stranger’s bed, next to the strange man or woman, not remembering how she got there, and feeling emptier than she had the night before. She couldn’t stand herself after that, but she didn’t know what else to do. Each morning this happened she swore she wouldn’t repeat this behavior. 

But she couldn’t stop herself. She would catch a hint of blue somewhere, on the reflection of the bay perhaps, and that would remind her of Korra’s eyes. And then she was desperate to have some sort of physical contact with someone. Anyone. And then she would wake up again with more regrets. The eyes in bed next to her were never the right ones. The arms around her felt cold and foreign. And her heart was still broken.

Once Korra had been gone for about two and a half years, Asami started to think Korra was gone forever. That maybe she imagined her. This girl was never real. The Avatar? Who’s that? She would never want you. Never want you as a friend, let alone more. No, it was time she tried to move on. But Asami didn’t want to. She couldn’t.

Finally, one day, Asami received a letter from Korra. She traced the letters on the front of the envelope, hardly daring to believe it was real. She couldn’t remember how much she had drank that day already and wondered for a moment if she was she imagining it. No, she wasn’t. The letter was real, addressed to her, Asami.

She opened it with trembling hands, barely breathing, lest the paper get lost in the breeze or the ink fade away upon contact. But it was there, a single page of writing. True to Korra form, it was honest and straight to the point. She was more vulnerable in the letter than she had ever been in real life. Asami broke down again. Sobbing, she was so happy that Korra felt comfortable enough to write her these words. She was so sad that she couldn’t be there for her…friend. Korra was scared and going through something horrible. She berated herself for letting Korra go alone. I should’ve just hopped on that boat and damned the consequences. Asami cried the rest of the night. Every emotion she had been holding back for months was tumbling out. All because a few sentences of Korra’s deepest emotions.

After she received the letter, Asami gave up drinking for a while. She spent more time at Air Temple Island and started working on the flight suits. She knew she had other projects at work, ones that would make the investors and the board happy, but working on the flight suits was the first thing that had made her happy in quite a while.

She kept the letter with her always. The paper was so well worn from being reread, but it hardly mattered, Asami had it memorized. She still wrote to Korra everyday, but that was the only letter Korra ever wrote. It didn’t matter to Asami though. She would wait. Korra would get better and come back. The letter was all the proof she needed that the love of her life still existed and still thought of her. For now, it was enough.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Book 4, episode 1. Asami anticipating Korra's return and breaking down when she isn't there.

Asami was bored. She had just cut the ribbon to the grand central terminal. She was still posing for photos, still talking to the press. Can this get over with any faster? Korra was going to be there tonight. In Republic City. Asami was going to see Korra, and she was going to tell Korra how she felt. She didn’t know how Korra felt. But she hoped. And that’s all Asami could do for now. She would see Korra, confess, and she didn’t care what happened next.

The thought of seeing Korra again filled Asami like a balloon. She was hopeful and so full of excitement she might burst at any moment. Her love was returning and she was going to tell her everything that was in her heart.

They all waited for the boat to dock. Asami was practically giddy with anticipation. Everyone was there, minus Bolin, and they all had an equally excited attitude. So when Tonraq stepped off the boat without Korra, Asami was a little confused, but not worried yet. This soon changed when he and Tenzin exchanged words. Korra wasn’t with Tonraq. She had lied and said she was already in Republic City. Korra was missing.

Asami felt like there wasn’t any air in her lungs. She felt like her legs couldn’t support her weight. She was drowning and had no idea how to break through the surface. When Asami looks back on this day, the rest of the evening was a blur. She didn’t remember how she got to her room at the Air Temple (Korra’s room, of course). She supposed someone must have helped her. The next thing she knew, she was shaking uncontrollably on the bed. 

Where is she? Why isn’t she here? What if she’s in trouble? She’s staying away because of me, I know it. She never wants to see me again. I just want to know she’s safe. Oh spirits, where is she? Was all Asami could think. Eventually she fell asleep.

She was later told (many months later) that she had collapsed on the dock. She didn’t faint, she was fully conscious, but she had been right about thinking her body couldn’t support her weight. It was Tonraq that had carried Asami to the bedroom, just as he had carried his own daughter when she couldn’t walk all those years ago. Pema had tried to get Asami to drink some tea, but that didn’t work. She held Asami for a little bit, but Asami couldn’t speak right away. Once the shock wore off, she was hysterical. Jinora took over for Pema eventually. But Asami was crying and screaming all night, they told her. The thoughts that raced through her head that night had been spoken aloud after all. Or screamed aloud, to be more accurate.

Asami still stuck to this initial feeling of rejection. She tried not to take it personally, she knew Korra must have had her reasons to stay away, but she couldn’t help it. It felt too much like a rejection. When everything she had thought about for three years was centered on Korra, to have the woman be missing for six months was too much. 

Asami picked up the bottle again, but made sure not to jump into bed with more strangers. No, if Korra were going to come back, come back to her, she would wait. She had already learned, no one could replace Korra.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Book 4, episode 7. Asami seeing Korra again, and their first night back together.

Asami had been reassured several times that Tenzin’s kids had brought Korra back. She had to keep asking, because she couldn’t go through the situation on the dock again. Everyone swore that Korra was alive, safe, and definitely meeting Mako and she for lunch. She couldn’t deprive Mako of Korra’s company, but deep down she wished she could. She wanted Korra to herself.

Nothing prepared her for the sight of Korra after so long. Her heart stopped. Her world stopped. Asami felt breathless again. She had wanted to be angry with the girl. But when she saw her she couldn’t help herself. Asami’s feet moved of their own accord. Her entire body was being called toward the blue-eyed woman. When they hugged, it felt so right. Like a missing piece of herself was finally there.

However, lunch did not go how Asami pictured at all. Prince Wu was there, and he made everything worse, trying to hit on Korra, and just being annoying. Didn’t he know they were old friends and he was just there because he was Mako’s duty? Asami could feel her anger rising and she tried to master herself. She failed.

As soon as Korra questioned her choice about seeing her father, Asami lashed out. She knew it wasn’t what Korra said. She was still so hurt that she took the first opportunity to let Korra know she was mad at her. Mad at her for leaving, mad at her for not writing more, mad at her for staying away so long, and mad at her for going missing. Didn’t she know how much Asami needed her? She didn’t care about that the world had been missing its Avatar for three years, Asami needed Korra more than the world ever did.

When the trouble started, Asami was actually relieved. All three of them kicked into action immediately. This is what they knew how to do. A pleasant afternoon lunch in a restaurant? Not for Team Avatar. They might have been missing Bolin, but it didn’t matter. They were fighting and accomplishing something together again. It didn’t matter that they were on a moving train or that they had to jump 50 feet down to escape. Korra was back where she belonged. Back with Asami.

One of the perks about Korra being back was “The Thing They Didn’t Talk About.” Asami didn’t want to push that first night, especially after she had snapped at Korra. So Asami tried to retire to her own room at the Air Temple for the first time in…years. It was useless though. A knock on the door made Asami’s heart flutter. It was Korra.

“Hey,” Korra tried tentatively.

“Hey,” Asami said back, trying to convey warmth through a small smile.

Korra stood in the doorway and stared at her feet. Asami thought she couldn’t have been cuter. She was clearly trying to work up the nerve to say something, but didn’t know how. Asami broke the silence instead.

“I’m really glad you’re back, Korra.” She told the girl.

“Really?” Korra looked genuinely relieved at this news. Asami just nodded in response, afraid anything else would give her away. Korra continued, “Well, like I said earlier, there’s no place I’d rather be.”

“Good.” Asami told her.

There was more awkward silence. Korra started to rub the back of her neck and Asami thought she saw the hint of a blush peeking through.

“Did you want…” Korra began.

“Only if you do.” Asami said before Korra could finish asking the question.

Korra nodded and held out her hand. Asami stood and took it, and let herself be led into their bedroom. Asami finally slept well that night, and every night after, with strong arms surrounding her.

Over the next few days, Asami tried desperately to tell Korra how she felt, but there was never time. Or a good moment. She was going to tell her when she brought her tea in the gazebo. But Korra had seemed so depressed. Asami knew she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. She was not going to add to Korra’s burden at the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Book 4, episode 13. After the battle, but before the wedding.

There was so much destruction. Asami didn’t know where to start looking. There it was, in the middle of downtown, the Colossus. Once so mighty and fearsome, and now just a heap of metal and debris. But Asami didn’t care about this particular robot. She cared about finding the one she had built.

Everyone was scrambling around, trying to see who was wounded or unaccounted for, before they could all try and leave the scene for the evening. She knew others must want sleep or food. But to Asami, these were the furthest things from her mind.

She had been searching the wreckage for what seemed like hours, when finally she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw those beautiful blue eyes on her, only now they were sparkling in the light of the spirit portal. Korra took Asami’s hand, wordlessly, and helped her search for the missing hummingbird.

When they found it, Asami leaned over and emptied the contents of her stomach. There wasn’t much but bile, but it didn’t matter. She felt sick, but she had to see, she had to know. There was the hummingbird, her father still inside, unrecognizable. She could see his suit and what would have been a body, but it could no longer be called that. Asami threw up again.

Korra lit both of her palms and burned the wreckage of the vehicle, cremating whatever bits remained of Hiroshi Sato. She bent some metal into a small box and then scooped some of the ash in it, before bending it closed.

“Did you want me to try and get it all?” Korra asked her. Asami shook her head. This was enough. This was more than enough. Korra had done more than enough.

The two went back to find the rest of the group and Korra helped Asami onto a sky bison. Asami wasn’t sure she trusted her legs to work anymore. Asami was in a daze. Just like before, she wasn’t sure how she got back to their room at the Air Temple. She found out later that Korra carried her this time. The first thing Asami remembered after leaving the wreckage was sitting on the bed in their room. Korra she was there, telling Asami…something. It took Asami a moment to pay attention.

“I need to go get a bowl of water so I can heal us both. We’re both pretty banged up. I’ll be right back. Ok?” Korra told her and left without a response.

Her last family member was dead. The one that caused her more joy and sorrow in his life than she thought should be possible. He had taught her everything she knew. He had turned against her and committed atrocities. But at the end of the day, he had tried to make up for what he had done. They worked together again. She had just got him back. And then he saved Asami and sacrificed himself.

Asami didn’t even recognize that Korra was back in the room. She felt Korra healing her, and it helped ease some of her grief as well. Her cuts and bruises gone. Korra then went to work healing herself. That was when Asami got a good look at Korra for the first time since the aftermath. Asami wasn’t sure how Korra was still moving, to be honest. She looked like she had some broken ribs, a black eye, and had bloody gashes everywhere.

Still, Korra made short work of it, and healed most of the painful points so she could sleep and let her body do the rest. She pulled Asami down with her and they both fell asleep instantly, still fully dressed from battle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Book 4, episode 13. After the battle, but before the wedding. Korra's POV.

Korra was awoken by the sounds of yelling in the hallway. The sounds were getting louder by the second. That’s when she realized, that it couldn’t be a coincidence. The voices had to be coming to speak with her.

“…She has a duty to the people!” A voice said.

Korra turned to look outside; the sky was still mostly black. A faint twinge of darkest purple threatened the edges, but the sun was still nowhere near the horizon. She lay on her back, listening again, feeling the warmth of Asami’s arm around her naval.

“I told you! It hasn’t even been 12 hours! She’s exhausted and you’re not bothering her until later!” Tenzin boomed through the hallway.

“I don’t care! The world doesn’t stop because the Avatar is tired! She’s needed and she’s needed now.” It was a man’s voice and Korra thought it sounded like Raiko. She decided at this that she would get up and meet them, lest they wake Asami.

Korra carefully extracted herself from Asami and met the men in the hallway before they could reach her room. In an intense whisper she told them, “You two better lower your voices right now because if you wake Asami I swear to Raava I will go full Avatar mode on both of you.” She let this sink in for a second, enjoying the look on Raiko’s face. She would apologize to Tenzin later, though. “Now, what has you both yelling and demanding my attention before the sun is even up?”

Raiko gulped. Then started to answer, but also in an intense whisper. “I will not be spoken to like that! Avatar or not, I demand respect!”

Korra stopped him before he could go any further. “You lost your chance for my respect a long time ago. And now? After everything you’ve put me through? After surrendering to that, that thing? And I had to save your ass, AGAIN? You don’t get to make demands of me anymore.”

Korra started to turn on her heel and walk back into her room. But Raiko sighed and spoke in a gentle tone this time. “Wait, please, Korra. I…I need your help. If you’re willing.” Korra nodded at him to continue. “The Earth Kingdom is in shambles. Kuvira’s military won’t back down in several places, but the civil unrest is the largest problem. A plan has been decided on. I mean, an idea has been floated, and plans have been to put into place to support this. And if you agree, then we would like to have your support as part of this plan.”

“What exactly are you asking me to do?”

“You, Kuvira, Bataar Jr., Suyin, and King Wu need to depart for Ba Sing Se as soon as possible. You will have a small contingent of United Republic forces with you all for security purposes only. We do not want to replace one military occupation with another, but we don’t think it is safe at the moment. Fire Lord Izumi will meet you all in Ba Sing Se as well with her own personal guard. We need to get an assessment of the situation as well as figure out a plan for moving forward and providing stability that does not involve a repeat of what Kuvira did.” Raiko finished.

“Korra, is everything ok?” Asami had appeared in the doorway, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She is so beautiful, Korra thought to herself. Ugh, why do I have to be bothered now? All I want to do is go back to holding Asami. 

Realizing that Asami was still looking at her for an answer, Korra spoke up. “Yes, Asami, go back to sleep, I’ll be right there.”

But she didn’t. She joined Korra in the hallway and when she spoke it was only to her. “They’re making you go off on a mission already, aren’t they?” It broke Korra’s heart to see the sadness in Asami’s eyes. She didn’t want to go. Now that a giant robot wasn’t threatening to kill them all, all Korra wanted was to figure out how to tell Asami.

“Yes, Ms. Sato. We are…asking Avatar Korra to go on a mission to Ba Sing Se to provide stability.” He turned to Korra again. “There are many layers of politics and levels of intricacy in this plan, but you can be briefed on the airship on the way.”

“So, let me get this straight. I have to ride in an airship with King Wu, which is bad enough in itself, but then you’re telling me that Bataar Jr. will be there with his ex-fiancée that tried to take over the world with a giant robot? A robot that he built and then his ex-fiancée tried to kill him with? Not to mention, Bataar’s mother will be there, who is also basically Kuvira’s mother? Are you sure that you’ve thought through all the ‘politics and levels of intricacy’ in this plan?” Korra used a sarcastic tone when mocking the words he used.

“Young lady, I will not be mocked!” Raiko said, raising his voice again.

“You deserve to be mocked when you obviously haven’t thought any of this through. The contingent you’re trying to send me with is a ticking time bomb. And if you raise your voice at me again, I will not even consider going.” Korra said, calmly.

“Unfortunately, we do not have the luxury to consider all of that. So whatever recourse will occur due to inter-personal relationships will just have to be dealt with. Bataar and Kuvira have both expressed regret at their actions and want the chance to help. We are giving them that chance. Everyone in the Earth Kingdom and their military knows who they are. They are the best people to aid with this.” Raiko said.

“She just saved the city. She just ripped open a new spirit portal to save the life of the person who was intent on destroying the city, and probably the world. And you’re trying to make her do more work. Not just that, but then you’re sending her on a mission with the same person who did all of that? The person who murdered my father?” Asami spoke in a sad, disbelieving tone.

Raiko shuffled nervously. “Um, yes. Ah, I’m…sorry for your loss, Ms. Sato.”

“Save it.” Asami seethed at him. She turned around and marched back into the bedroom and slammed the door. Or at least, she tried to slam the door. The sliding doors in the Air Temple never gave the satisfaction of slamming, which was probably the point.

Korra had turned to watch her go and was worried. But Raiko took her out of her thoughts. “Well? The airship leaves in an hour. We need the Avatar.”

“How long will I be gone?” She asked, dejected.

“Hopefully, only a few days.”

“Fine. Now get the hell out of here. And if you ever try to barge your way into my bedroom again, I will make you wish that the spirit weapon got you.” Korra told him. Without waiting for a response, she went back into the bedroom with Asami.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Book 4, episode 13. After the battle, but before the wedding. Mix of Asami and Korra POV.

“How can they make you leave again?” Asami asked, as Korra came back into the room. “It’s not even light out yet.”

“Ugh, I know. I was ready to tell him to piss off, but you know I can’t.” Korra got back under the covers with Asami and pulled her close.

But I just got you back, Asami thought to herself. What if you leave again and disappear for another three years? Instead of saying any of this out loud, she chose to say, “Are they sure it’s safe for you to go?”

Korra stroked Asami’s arm lightly. “They are sending us with some of the United Forces for protection.”

The two lay like that for several minutes. Asami was still grief stricken, but right now all she could think about was how good it felt to be held by Korra like this. How much she needed it. She needed Korra. She had to tell her. “Korra…I…”

There was a light knock on the door. “Korra? I’m sorry to bother you but you should probably eat something before you go. I’ve got breakfast and some tea whenever you’re ready. And I know that Tenzin wants to discuss matters with you before you go. He’s a little bit scared of you at the moment, so he sent me instead.” Pema said through the door in her gentle tone.

“I’ll be there in a few, Pema. Thank you.” Korra told her. “What were you saying?” She said to Asami.

“It’s nothing. I just, can we talk when you get back?” Asami said lamely.

“Of course. You can talk to me about anything. Are you going to be ok for a few days? I would invite you to come with, but I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Korra said.

“No, I’m pretty sure I would kill Kuvira with my bare hands if I saw her.”

“That’s what I thought. I do have a few minutes though. Are you sure you don’t want to talk now?”

“No, I don’t want to bother you when you have to go do Avatar things. Promise you’ll get some sleep though, ok?”

“I’ll try. I never sleep that well when I’m…on an airship. In a strange bed. You know how that goes. But you promise me you’ll get some sleep too.” Korra said nervously.

Asami wasn’t sure what to make of Korra’s nervousness there. “I’ll try to.” She agreed.

“And if you need me, use the radio ok?”

“Ok.” She said, with obvious sadness in her voice.

After another minute or two, Korra got out of the bed. She grabbed some clothes, threw them in a rucksack, and then went back over to Asami. “Please, stay on the island while I’m gone? I don’t want you being alone.”

“That’s probably a good idea. I will.” Asami said, looking deep into those blue eyes.

“I’ll see you soon, Asami.”

“Be safe, Korra.”

And with that, Asami watched her heart walk right out the door.

***

Korra did get some sleep on the airship. Not enough, but some. She made sure to ask Pema to watch over Asami before she left. Pema gave her a knowing smile and said she had already planned on it. Korra wasn’t sure what to make of that.

The trip to Ba Sing Se was miserable. The briefing sessions were like pulling teeth. King Wu, ever the optimist, was trying to make everyone in a better mood. But there was no way to smooth over the rift between Kuvira and Bataar. There was also no way to smooth the rift between Suyin and Kuvira. Suyin still wasn’t too fond of Bataar at the moment, but she was livid with Kuvira. 

Then there was Korra among all of this. She was used to playing peacemaker, but all she could think about was Asami. She knew that the girl was distraught about her father and then Korra had to leave again. Plus, she didn’t want to assume, but she was hoping that they were thinking the same things. Korra wouldn’t know until she got back to Republic City, though.

Korra had already been feeling…funny about her best friend. She couldn’t manage to write to anyone but her while she was gone and recovering. She felt bad about it, but she just couldn’t. She wrote to Asami because they had a connection. Korra thought she knew what the connection meant, but there was so much going on while recovering. Her mind was a jumble during that time. Still, she thought about Asami constantly. When she saw Asami in the restaurant, when they hugged, it affirmed everything she had been thinking. What Korra felt was more than friendship. Now she just had to figure out how to tell her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Book 4, episode 13. After the battle, but before the wedding.

Asami didn’t want to get out of bed. She was tired and hurt all over. Then she remembered why she was tired and hurt all over and it made her very soul ache. He’s gone. My father is dead. So she rolled over in bed to cuddle up closer to Korra.

Asami’s hands met empty space. Oh, that’s right, she remembered Korra leaving. She really had hoped it was a dream. The threat to the city was gone and all Asami wanted was to cry onto the shoulder of her best friend. She wanted to touch her and kiss her…and tell her finally. She needed to tell her. Asami had to find out how she felt.

But because Korra was gone, Asami went back to sleep for a few more hours. It was a restless sleep, and Asami flitted in and out of bad dreams. When she finally woke, it was well into the afternoon. Asami sighed, wishing for a great many things, but most of all, for her heart to stop hurting.

She showered, dressed, and made her way to the kitchen for some tea. “Good afternoon, dear. Did you sleep well?” Pema asked her.

“Well enough.” Asami said.

Pema handed Asami a bowl of porridge and a cup of hot tea. “Here, go eat. I’ll be in to sit with you in a few minutes.”

She took the items Pema handed her wordlessly. Asami wasn’t hungry, but she figured she should eat something. She sat down at one of the low tables and looked over at where the high table used to be, the one she would eat at with Korra all those years ago after she was poisoned. She was staring so hard that she didn’t even notice Pema sit down.

“She’s coming back.” Pema said, and placed a gentle hand on Asami’s.

“I know.” Asami said quietly.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, but thank you Pema. And thank you for the tea and porridge. I really appreciate it.”

“Well I know how you get when you’re depressed. You stop eating. And I promised Korra I’d take care of you while she was gone.”

“I…” Asami started to say, but realized it was futile. She didn’t want to break down again. She wasn’t sure she had any emotions left in her anyway. There was a hole where her father should be. And there was a hole where Korra should be as well.

“It’s ok to be sad, you know.” Pema pulled her into a side hug, and let Asami rest her head on her shoulder. Having a maternal figure look after her was still such an odd feeling, but a good one. “Now, everyone is busying themselves the next few days with wedding preparations, but you only need to do what you feel up to ok?”

“Wedding?” Asami couldn’t think of what Pema was talking about.

“Varrick and Zhu Li. They asked Tenzin if they could get married here. Everywhere else is trashed still. So it is all hands on deck to prepare. As soon as the members of the Southern Water Tribe make it and once Korra and Su are back, then we will have the wedding.”

“Oh! That’s right. I completely forgot. How wonderful.” Asami said, half-heartedly. She was happy for the two, but it was difficult to really have any enthusiasm about it.

Pema let her go and the two sat in silence for a few minutes. Asami ate almost all of her porridge; she didn’t realize how hungry she had been. She was just beginning to think about taking a walk in the sunshine or maybe just going back to bed, but President Raiko showed up.

He walked cautiously when he approached. He did not hear any objections to his presence, so he took this as a good sign and sat down across from Asami. She had no interest in small talk with him, so she got right to the point. “What do you want.” It was a statement, she didn’t need to ask if he was there for anything. But she wanted to start off the conversation on her terms.

“Hello Ms. Sato. You are looking well rested. I’m sorry again for disturbing you this morning.” He said.

“I’m not in the mood for you. So just tell me what you want or go away.” Asami wasn’t able to be formal in the slightest with him right now.

“We, uh, need your help. Please. There was a lot of damage from the colossus. Not to mention the colossus itself. There is a meeting of minds and powers this evening. I would really like it if you would attend and assist us in rebuilding the city. Again.” He finished awkwardly.

“Fine.” She said and looked away from him.

He opened his mouth and started to say something, but seemed to think better of it, because he shut his mouth again. “Thank you, Ms. Sato. Your efforts are greatly appreciated. You’ve done great work for this city already and I’m sure you’ll be invaluable…”

“I said yes. Now get out.” She told him, while she ate the last of her porridge.

He didn’t need to be told twice. Rising from the table, he walked away.

***

Asami didn’t know where the next few days went. Between all the meetings and surveying the damage, she barely got any sleep, and only returned to the Air Temple at night, often catching the last ferry over to the island or having to take her speed boat.

However, she had done it. She had made it through almost a week without Korra. She made some decent plans to rebuild the city as well, but she wasn’t really thinking about it. She sketched and drew, debated and argued, but all the while her mind was picturing those deep blue eyes that could pierce her soul.

The day of the wedding was upon them, and she almost didn’t notice the airship return. She had been busy looking after Rohan, who was quite the handful. As she was promising Ikki that she would help her with her hair later, the girl squealed in delight when a figure appeared in the doorway.

Asami could feel the air return to her lungs. It was like she had forgot how to breathe the entire time Korra was away. And here she was, in all her beauty. Asami didn’t remember where she was; all she could see was Korra. She walked up to the girl and put her arms around her. She felt complete again.

“I missed you.” She whispered into Korra’s ear.

“I missed you, too.” She heard Korra say back, and Asami’s stomach did a somersault.

“Korra! How was Ba Sing Se? Did King Wu sing to more badger moles? Did you see any badger moles? Were the walls still up? Were people mean? How come you’re still hugging Asami?” Ikki asked in rapid fire pace, as usual.

At the last question, the girls broke off their too long hug. They gave each other an awkward glance and Korra cleared her throat. “Good, Ikki. Ba Sing Se was good. It got off to a rocky start, but we made some progress. Kuvira and Bataar are back in prison now. They both await trial. King Wu helped a lot actually; he might not be so terrible a king after all. But the real question is, are you all ready to party? I mean, it’s a wedding tonight, right?” Korra asked excitedly.

“Yes! There’s still so much to do! Here, let’s go see mom, she has the list. I’m sure she will need your help with everything.” Ikki said and led Korra away.

So much for getting to talk, thought Asami.

The rest of the day they had many meaningful glances at each other while they did their chores and setup decorations. It was Varrick’s wedding, so everything was over the top. The few times Asami and Korra did cross paths, they would brush up against each other, or bump into one another, causing both girls to blush. Asami really hoped she wasn’t imagining the tension between them.

When Asami was dressed for the evening, she found Korra, already in some sort of contest with Bolin while Mako watched on and rolled his eyes. When she walked up, she saw Korra’s eyes survey her. They started from her feet all the way up to her face. Korra looked like she was be speechless. Asami definitely wasn’t imagining the tension.

Before she could reach Korra though, someone called her name. Korra yelled to Asami before walking away, “Save me a seat!” Was the whole night going to be like this?

Asami could feel her skin burn where her arm brushed against Korra’s as they sat. It was a nice ceremony, but Asami was having a really hard time listening to anything that was being said. She wanted to grab Korra, then and there. But she waited.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Book 4, episode 13. During the wedding. Mix of Asami and Korra POV.

During the wedding, Korra’s mind was racing. Is she meaning to touch me? Why else would she be so close? Well, Wu is on her other side, so maybe that’s it. No, she wants to be close to you. Stop over thinking it. That hug this morning was amazing. She is so amazing. I can’t believe I’ve been so stupid. I should have told her how I felt a long time ago. What if she doesn’t feel the same?

Korra bit her lip, and tried not to think about Asami. Asami, whose arm was touching her arm, whose leg was touching her leg. Oh she has the most perfect legs. And their hands were inches apart. Korra knew she was being silly, thinking about it. They held hands all the time. But that was when they were alone, in the dark, and they never talked about it. They had been sleeping in the same bed and cuddling since before she was poisoned. Have I really liked her that long? We would cuddle, in a twin bed, so yes, probably.

Korra couldn’t think properly. She needed to grab that hand. But the next thing she knew, the ceremony was over, and it was time for dinner. Asami had been whisked away again by someone else, and Korra was being called by others as well.

***

Where the hell is she? The night was finally over and Asami needed to find Korra. She had no idea what to say or where to start, but she was going to burst from emotion. They hardly saw each other the whole night. They were able to dance a little, and that was wonderful, but they needed to talk. Asami could still feel Korra’s body against hers as they swayed to the music. She smiled at the thought of this.

Then she saw her. Korra was at the gazebo, of course.

***

They had their bags packed, had said their goodbyes, and were heading to the spirit portal. Asami was ecstatic. This was it. A vacation with Korra. Alone. Her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the conclusion of the series, towards the end of the first comic trilogy. Directly after Asami is saved from Tokuga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter!

Everything about their relationship was new. They were still navigating what it meant to be dating. They both wanted to take things slow, but if Asami was honest with herself, she wanted to have sex with Korra the night that she defeated Kuvira. If they both hadn’t been so utterly exhausted, she would have jumped Korra then and there.

But Asami knew Korra had never been with anyone like that. Asami had been with a few women now, during her drunken evenings while Korra was gone, but she didn’t remember much of it. She knew how her body worked though, so it couldn’t be that drastically different. Korra was an amazing kisser, which Asami was very pleased to find out. And the Avatar was a very physical being, so Asami had no doubt that they would have a great sex life. But it was getting there that was the problem.

Korra and Asami were both staying at the Air Temple. Asami’s apartment had been wrecked in the battle with Kuvira. So they had their usual room, together. Asami had moved her belongings out of her own room finally. It wasn’t quite moving in together, but it didn’t make sense to take up two rooms when space was at a premium.

After being rescued from Tokuga, Asami wasn’t going to waste another minute. She needed Korra, more than she’d ever needed anything.

They had just lain down for the night. They were cuddling, stroking each other on the arm or the back, and not talking about much in particular. Both of them were just so thankful that they were safe. Asami looked deep into Korra’s eyes and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips moved against each other and when they deepened the kiss, Korra let out a soft moan. Asami’s pulse quickened at this and she felt her body grow warmer.

Asami tilted Korra’s head back, and started kissing down her neck. “Asami!” She said softly in surprise. Asami hummed in response as she kissed Korra’s neck. This elicited another soft moan. Asami started moving her hands over Korra’s every curve. Her body is perfect, Asami thought. She tried to memorize the feel of every inch of her skin.

Korra took Asami’s hands in hers and spoke. “Asami…I…”

“I’m sorry, am I going to fast? We can slow down.” Asami said.

“No! That’s not it. I’m…I’m nervous. I’ve never done this before.”

“It’s ok, Korra. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“I definitely want to do this.” Korra reassured Asami.

“Ok, well, in that case. Let’s still just take it slow. If you want to stop at anytime, just say the word and we will stop, ok? No hard feelings. The whole point of all of it is to feel good. So, just go with what feels good, tell me what feels good, and everything will be fine. I’ll tell you too. Ok?”

Korra nodded in agreement and kissed her again. She had a determined look on her face that made Asami melt. Their hands roamed over each other. Asami’s hands eventually rested on the hem of Korra’s shirt. She looked up at Korra for permission and Korra nodded, so Asami helped her out of her shirt. Asami then sat up a little and took her own shirt off. They stared at each other for a moment and then Asami reached out to unwrap Korra’s bindings. Once Korra was exposed, she reached over and unclasped Asami’s bra. Both of them stared at each other.

Asami had seen Korra naked, of course. But this was different. She wasn’t trying to look all those times she helped Korra. It wasn’t erotic or seductive. But this time was everything. Korra was everything.

The two women kissed again, while they gently fondled each other’s breasts. Asami thought Korra’s felt amazing. She loved the feeling of them under her hands, her supple nipples in her fingertips. Asami broke their kiss, and leaned down to put her mouth on Korra’s right nipple while she played with the left one. She swirled her tongue around the peak and used her lips to suck gently. Then she switched to the other one and did the same thing. Her hand pinched and pulled at the other nipple, which made it harder. Asami could feel the heat coming from her groin now. She let out a low moan as she touched Korra. She could feel the other girl breathing hard and arching into her.

When Asami pulled away, she moved to kiss Korra again. But Korra stopped her. She bent down and did to Asami what Asami had just done to her breasts. Asami moaned with pleasure as she felt Korra’s tongue on her nipples. She loved the feeling of Korra’s hands on her skin. Asami thought her whole body was on fire at the moment.

The two crashed their lips together again and Asami got on top of Korra during this time. She put her hips right between the other girl’s legs and rolled gently against her. This got a gasp from Korra. So Asami tried it again and Korra moaned this time. Her eyes had gone back in her head just from this little bit. Oh just wait, Asami thought to herself.

Asami wasted no time after this and pulled Korra’s pants down. She then took her own pants off, leaving them both in their underwear. Asami put a knee up between Korra’s legs, and pressed hard, giving the girl something more to grind into. Asami burned the memory of Korra’s expression into her mind at this moment. It was a look of pure hunger that she had never seen from Korra before. Asami thrust her knee up again. And again. And Korra was pushing back, gradually increasing speed. They continued this for several minutes while kissing furiously, tongues roaming freely in each other’s mouths.

Asami pulled away, to which Korra tried to protest. But Asami kissed her swiftly, and then made her way with her lips down her neck and abdomen, finally onto her hips and then kissing her on top of her underwear, right above where her clit would be.

Korra let out her most pleasured sound yet. This just spurred Asami on. She her tongue and continued to lick outside on top of Korra’s underwear for a few moments, driving the girl insane. Then Asami looked to Korra for permission, and she nodded. At this, Asami tore her underwear off her. She used her elbows to spread Korra’s legs apart and then opened her folds gently with her hands.

Asami was entranced by the sight of Korra. She took it all in for a few seconds, almost forgetting what she was doing. Then she took her tongue and went to work on Korra’s clit. She started slowly making circles. Korra’s moans were like music to Asami’s ears. She looked up and it filled her with heat to see the look of content of the Avatar’s face.

While she rolled her tongue and lips all around Korra’s clit, she brought a finger up and starting teasing Korra’s entrance. Korra was biting on her lower lip to try and keep from moaning too loudly. They were in the Air Temple, and other people were probably trying to sleep, so they had to be cautious. After a few minutes of this teasing, Korra begged Asami with a weak, “please.” That was all the invitation Asami needed.

Asami thrust a finger deep into Korra. Asami couldn’t believe how wet she was. Korra gasped at this action and then moaned. Asami moaned in response, which Korra felt vibrate on her clit, and spurred her on further. Asami started a slow pace with her finger, making sure to curl it up, and every so often stopping inside to massage to the top wall that was so sensitive. She could feel Korra was getting close.

“Do you want another?” Asami asked her.

“Yes, yes, oh spirits yes.” And Asami obliged. She pulled her finger all the way out and then thrust two inside instead. She took a few moments to let Korra get used to the feeling, and then started tapping with her fingers curled.

“A-a-Asami…” Korra cried.

Asami couldn’t respond, her mouth was still busy. She licked and sucked on Korra’s clit, alternating between the two motions, while pumping Korra with her hand. Korra’s hips came to meet her hand with each motion, and kept increasing speed as she went. Asami was just about to try something else when she felt Korra’s climax start.

Korra’s hips bucked wildly against her mouth and fingers. Asami took the opportunity to take her clit in between her teeth, nibbling lightly. She heard Korra’s moans hitch when she did that. She kept pumping her hand, thrusting her fingers in and out as Korra’s legs snapped shut. Asami didn’t relent until she felt Korra’s inner walls start to relax slightly.

“Asami.” Korra panted. “That was…that was…wow.”

“You’re so beautiful, Korra.” Asami told her, looking up into those blue eyes she adored.

They lay there panting for several minutes. Slowly, Asami pulled her fingers out and kissed her way back up Korra’s body, until she reached her lips. They shared a passionate kiss, Asami running her fingers through Korra’s hair, and Korra stroking Asami’s back. The next thing she knew, Asami had been flipped over onto her back, and Korra was on top of her. She gasped as it happened, taken by surprise. Korra kissed her again, deeper, their tongues searching for each other.

Asami was pleased to see Korra had gained some confidence. Korra’s mouth was on her neck, and she moaned at the feeling. Asami could feel the heat rising in her core, and she knew she was already dripping wet. When Korra lowered herself down Asami’s torso, it was too slowly. Asami was breathing heavily, moaning with every touch, every kiss, that Korra placed on her. She knew she wouldn’t last long.

Korra finally reached her clit with her mouth. She took just the tip of her tongue and flicked her clit, every so gently. Asami was groaned at this, it wasn’t enough. Korra did this a few times, before Asami couldn’t stand it. She took the back of Korra’s head and tried to shove her face down, to make the girl stop teasing her. But Korra was stronger than Asami, so she was able to hold back, just a little. Asami arched her hips forward, trying desperately. She could feel Korra’s hot breath on her clit.

“Please.” Asami whimpered.

Korra stopped teasing. She put her whole mouth around Asami’s clit and went to work with her lips and tongue. Asami couldn’t think right then, but later she was able to reflect on how quick of a learner she was. She was using the motions Asami had just used on her, and to great effect. As Korra’s tongue circled her clit again, Asami tried her best to keep from coming.

Without warning, Korra took two fingers and thrust them deep into Asami. She cried out at this, “Yes!” And then spoke a little softer, remembering where they were. “Oh yes, Korra, yes, please, yes, oh!”

Korra wasted no time thrusting in and out of Asami with her fingers, and Asami’s hips met their rhythm. All the while her mouth keep up a steady pace working her clit. She could feel herself getting close, and was about to tell Korra so, but her orgasm poured out before she could. She tried her best to stay quiet, but it was useless. She shrieked and grabbed the back of Korra’s head again as she rode Korra’s face. When the wave of pleasure subsided, Korra took her fingers out and licked them clean.

“Damn. You taste better than I imagined.” Korra told her.

Asami has had no words, she was still catching her breath, and thought she might spill over from joy. She reached down for Korra, trying to bring her back up to her, but Korra was already halfway up to her. She collapsed to the side of Asami, and pulled her in close while Asami recovered, peppering her with gentle kisses.

Finally, Asami was able to speak. “You’re…really good at that.” They both erupted into a fit of giggles at this statement.

“I just want to make you feel good. I want to touch you everywhere. I want to memorize every inch of you. I want to make you feel as special as you are.” Korra tells her through kisses.

And so Korra makes her feel special again. And Asami does the same. For several hours into the night they explore their newfound admiration for each other’s bodies.

The next morning at breakfast, Jinora had trouble making eye contact with either of them. Opal was beaming and Bolin kept making snide comments. Ikki looked tired and irritated. Mako and Meelo both looked at each other and shrugged.

It was no longer “The Thing They Didn’t Talk About,” but instead, it was the thing every else talked about.


End file.
